


Sun, Sunglasses, and Sweaters.

by ClassTrash



Series: Writer's Block Is Real Bro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cabins, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Road Trips, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassTrash/pseuds/ClassTrash
Summary: Lance is pining hard for Keith and when they go on a trip to Allura's cabin his finds the perfect opportunity to tell him about his feelings.





	Sun, Sunglasses, and Sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot. This is kinda like every other road trip fic but I put my own touch to it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lance doesn't know what to do.

Keith is just sitting there with sunglasses and the sun shining on his face, looking like a god.

Why was he so hot? His head leaning up against the window makes him look like a model.

Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Lance decided to go on a road trip. They were going to stay at Allura's parent's cabin for a week.

Shiro was driving and Allura was sitting in the passenger seat. Hunk and Pidge were sitting in the middle seats and Lance and Keith were stuck in the back. Lance wouldn't be able to sit back here for long, Keith looked too hot right now. He was wearing black shorts and a red tank top and Lance couldn't help but look at his arms. They were just so big and muscular and he can't help imagine Keith holding him with those arms. 

They finally arrive at the cabin and everyone goes to claim their rooms. Lance gets to his room sits on his bed to calm down. He definitely has feelings for Keith, he knows that without a doubt. He's liked Keith since the day he met him. Lance was friends with Shiro and Shiro was friends with Keith. When they met Lance made the rookie mistake of looking into Keith's indigo eyes and not believing they were real, made another mistake by saying "Are you wearing colored contacts?" Keith just laughed it off and said: "No there real." Everything about Keith was perfect, how could Lance not fall in love with him.

They all head out to dinner at a small restaurant and of course, Lance was forced to sit next to Keith again. 

Lance kept zoning out, trying to keep himself from staring at for too long, He would only really talk of someone talked to him first, which was really uncommon of him. "Lance are you okay you've barely said anything tonight." Lance looks up and sees Keith staring at him with a worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired," Lance replies trying with all his power not to stare at Keith.

When they all get back to the cabin Lance runs straight to his room without looking or talking to anyone. He is literally going to die on this trip.

At 11:30 Lance wakes up to splashing water. He looks out his window to see Keith standing at the lake skipping stones. Lance decided this will be his moment, he'll tell Keith how he feels. Lance isn't quite ready for the rejection, but he can't keep this a secret anymore. 

Lance gets outside and sees Keith wearing light blue sweatpants, a gray t-shirt, and a long light pink cardigan and he looked adorable. “Hey, Keith." Keith turns around startled. Lance notices that Keith was wearing glasses and his eyes were still purple! So they really are real. "Oh hey, Lance," Keith says looking back at the lake.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh yeah, I was only planning to stay out here for a bit, didn't feel the need to put in my contacts," Keith answers never looking up from the water.

"So what are doing out here."

"I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep, so I came out here to take my mind off things." 

"What do you need to take your mind off of?" Lance was totally stalling. Now was not the time to back out.

"Just life y'know. I've just been a little stressed."

"Yeah, I feel ya. I've been stressed out about stuff also. And I actually wanted to tell you something." This is it, he was finally going to tell him. After 2 years of holding in this secret, he was going to tell him. 

"What?" Keith asks looking up from the lake and looking at Lance.

"I- I like you, Keith, I actually love you and I know this really stupid and you probably don't like me back but-" Lance is cut off by Keith kissing him. It was a bit awkward because of Keith glasses but it was still perfect. Lance opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and he was loving every minute of it. They stayed like that until their breaths grew shorter and their lips were swollen. "I love you too Lance," Keith says once they break apart. "Wait really?!" Lance asks in disbelief. 

Lance hugs Keith as tight as he can almost like he was scared this was a dream and this was all fake. 

"That's a cute sweater," Lance says in Keith's shoulder.

"Shut up."

  

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who sees one-shots and says 'Pew Pew Pew.'?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel to correct my grammar. Constructive Criticism Welcomed.  
> Bye! :-)


End file.
